


Identity Crisis

by prettysemmy



Series: Planeswalkers For Equality [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oblivious, Vocabulary Experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace likes girls. Jace likes girls <i>a lot.</i> Except, he is a bit confused. About Jura. And his distinctly non-platonic feelings toward the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm finally done with this one. The other half of Planeswalkers For Equality. And, well, Magic The Gathering fans, enjoy some slashy goodness, because even though this is a tiny fandom, that doesn't mean it shouldn't get guy-on-guy porn, right?
> 
> Update: Now with fantastic [fanart](http://spacysemmy.tumblr.com/post/50072653222/oh-my-gosh-i-have-fanart-this-is-honestly-the) by the amazing velociraptor ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veLOLciraptor/pseuds/veLOLciraptor)) ([tumblr](http://velolciraptor.tumblr.com/))!

Suffice it to say, when Jace first met Jura, it was _not_ love at first sight. Sure there were extenuating circumstances--but Jace pretty much hated Jura and he didn't _care_ if that wasn't _fair._

He was at his favorite bar, downtown Izzet, and yeah, it might have been a _little_ early to get started, but there were _blondes_ involved (note the "blondes" plural). Jace'd been pretty confident it was going to be a good night.

And then here comes this guy--crazy muscles and ridiculous hair--right up to Jace's table. 

"Are you Jace Beleren?" the guy says gruffly with a scowl. He looks like he doesn't even know _how_ to smile.

"Maybe," Jace says, looking up at him with a sneer, "Who the fuck's asking?" And maybe he's giving the guy some attitude but he's a little drunk and the Neanderthal is totally killing his buzz.

And then the guy growls. Literally _growls._

"Come with me," he barks, but at this point Jace doesn't have a choice; he is being forcibly _dragged_ out of the bar. Which is _not cool,_ and who the fuck _does that?_

"No way, man, get your fucking hands off me," Jace says, clawing [embarrassingly] ineffectual at the asshat's grip on his arm.

And then the guy planeswalks them.

And that stops Jace up short.

Most of the time there is this _resonance_ with other planeswalkers. Respect, even if it's grudging. And that's _really_ not fitting with his initial impression of this guy. He's pretty pissed at the mistreatment. He would really like to simply hate him. Not, you know, try to assimilate instantaneous hate with grudging respect.

He's about to make an exception to the rule when they reach the intended destination--Zendikar apparently.

And _finally_ the other planeswalker lets Jace go. Unfortunately Jace almost falls over because he picked that moment to try and yank his arm free. He sends the man a death glare.

Which the guy completely _ignores._

"What _the fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Jace yells at him, throwing his hands out to emphasize the expletive. "Because there were promises of a foursome in my future and you just fucked that up," Jace adds, pointing a finger at him, because _that_ should _matter._ The planeswalker's a guy. He should understand.

"We need your help," replies the Rude-Planeswalker-Guy (because at this point Jace still has no idea who he is).

"Fuck _that,"_ Jace says and then he notices something moving on the horizon. Something _really really big_ moving on the horizon. "Okay, what _the hell_ is that?"

"That is who we'll be fighting," the _Crazy(!)_ -Rude-Planeswalker-Guy says. "Emrakul." And when Jace just looks at him, the guy looks back like _'how can you not know?'_

"An eldrazi," the guy adds, which doesn't help _at all._ "Giant all-consuming demi-god?" he says at last, and _that_ Jace understands.

"Uh, _riiiight,"_ Jace says with one sarcastic nod and a look like, _'are you fucking kidding me?'._ "And you want to _fight_ this thing? Have fun with that."

"You're going to _help,_ Beleren," the guy demands.

"No," Jace states clear and sure. "No I am not. This is _not_ my problem."

"We're saving hundreds of lives, you _selfish prat,_ I thought that would mean something to you," the _Asshole-_ Crazy-Rude-Planeswalker-Guy snarls back at him.

"And why _\--the hell--_ would you assume that?" Because _that_ was ridiculous.

"Because Chandra thinks you're _worth_ something," the guy snarls.

Oh.

And then Jace feels appropriately chastised. The guy knows Chandra. And Chandra probably suggested Jace would help them. Because Chandra still thinks he's worth something. Even after he cheated on her.

Dammit.

Well, this is going to be fun.

"Have I told you yet that you're _insane?"_ Jace says to him, because it needs to be said, and because he needs to bite back somehow.

"And _you_ are a _nuisance,"_ the Asshole-Crazy-Rude-Planeswalker-Guy-Who-Knows-Chandra (okay this was getting ridiculous) says back.

"Well, since we're about to _die,_ don't you think you should at least _tell me who the fuck you are?"_

The guy blinks at him like he's surprised they haven't covered that yet. Yeah you _plebeian,_ learn some fucking manners. Tell a guy your name before you ask him to _die_ for you.

"Gideon Jura," Jura says flatly.

"Well, Jura," Jace points at him with both index fingers, _"you_ are an asshole." Then Jace turns back to the issue at hand. He looks down at his jeans and blue thermal shirt and sighs, "I don't even have my gear."

"You don't need it, right?"

 _"No_ I do not _need_ it," Jace responds sardonically, "You think I can't do Magic because I don't have my cloak, god." Did the cretin even _use_ Magic? He sure knew fuck-all about it.

"Then help me _fight,_ Beleren," the guy commands. And it is very _...commanding._ And Jace hates following commands. Of any kind. But he does what the guy says. Don't ask him why. Maybe it's because Jura's so tall.

And Jace has to admit, at least to himself, that the guy is good. Better than good. He honestly didn't know a planeswalker could do the things Jura can. With them working together, Jace can do his thing while Jura has the creature's attention.

And any guy who can stand up to something like _that_ and just say, _"Fight me,"_ is crazy and well...

_...CRAZY._

But they battled eldrazi together. Oh, and look, there's Chandra...and Nissa and Sorin. It's a whole party here.

A party of people about to die.

But amazingly enough, they don't all die. They successfully trap and bury the large _terrifying_ eldrazi. And then they spend the next couple days (cheerfully if you're _Jura,_ who is _crazy)_ destroying the eldrazi's many and variant smaller children [smaller in comparison only]. It was disgusting and grueling and infinitely worse than a foursome with cute blondes back at his apartment in Ravnica.

He did at least get a chance to change into his gear during a short lull between _Kozalek_ and _Ulamog._

So he was really hating both Jura and Chandra when they finally finished.

"Chandra, _what the hell?"_ he asks, because he deserves an explanation for why he "volunteered" for such a horrific task.

"We needed your help, _okay,"_ she shoots back at him, like that was enough of an explanation. And it shouldn't be.

It really shouldn't be.

"We don't even get _paid_ for that," he complains, tired and sore and still covered in _something_ that might be eldrazi blood. Which he really hopes isn't infectious.

"You could have left," Jura butts in, "but you didn't," like that was _significant_ and _meant_ something.

"Why are you insisting on this _illusion_ that I _care?"_ Jace replies to the rude asshole and his preposterous assumptions.

Jura just looks up at the sky like he is praying to the gods for some wrathing action directed at Jace. And with Jace's luck right now he wouldn't've been surprised if Jura was their favorite pet and Jace got struck by lightning or swallowed by the earth or something equally unwarranted and horrible.

And he would've been perfectly _happy_ never seeing Jura again, but he ran into the man less than a week later.

So, sometimes when there isn't a lot going on, you have to take commission work to make sure you can pay for rent, food, etc. Jace would take commission to 'destroy this demon', 'rid my forest of zombies', 'trap that monster', or whatever. It paid the bills.

He shows up for a demon removal request and guess who's already battling said demons.

"This is my job, you dick," Jace says to Jura.

"Were you making them wait until someone _died_ Beleren?"

 _"No,"_ Jace says, though he may have been a _little_ slower than normal, but he _needed coffee_ in the morning _dammit._ "Ugh, whatever," he says as he jumps in to help. With the two of them working together they have the demons down in record time. Jace is just going to collect his reward and get the hell away from this guy.

But Jura puts a wrench in those plans too.

And is there no end to the _crazy?_

"You're doing it for free?!" Jace yells when the townspeople refuse to pay up because Jura said his only payment was 'the safety of all the good townspeople and possibly a warm meal if they could spare it.'

"Are you _seriously_ trying to ruin my life?" Jace asks.

And receives no response.

So that should have been the end of it...it should have.

But the next job came requesting both of them.

 _Only_ both of them.

"I really really hate you. I hope you know that," Jace says when they meet up for the next battle.

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of you either," Jura says back. Which is ridiculous, because everyone loves Jace. (Shut up Tezzeret.)

"Do not tell them we are doing this for free," Jace feels the need to add. "I need to pay rent and eat food and support my multitude of very important habits."

Jura glances at him out of the corner of his eyes and then says tiredly, "Let's just get this over with."

"Couldn't agree more." One zombie forest disinfestation coming right up.

 _Buuut..._ they were having some trouble, because this forest was _seriously_ infested. There were hundreds. _Hundreds._ A damn _army_ of them. And Jace is getting so bogged down fighting them that he can't keep more from spawning and it's getting very annoying until Jura snarls, "We have to work together _idiot."_

Jace just rolls his eyes but then actually tries to do what Jura says, stepping closer to him and supporting him with spells.

And the really sad thing is--they actually worked really well together.

And the even sadder thing is--people noticed. All the next jobs asked for both of them, and _only_ both of them.

So they started working together regularly. First just about once a week and then nearly every day as they increased in renown. And Jace is already really famous but that doesn't mean he always gets the jobs. Now they get almost all the jobs. It is...not as bad as Jace thought it would be.

The steady paycheck is pretty great so he's willing to put up with Jura and his annoying and idiotic _face_ for the stability.

Although he's continually dealing with shit like this:

"No payment is needed ma'am," Jura says in a gentle tone to the 'changelings stole my baby' lady.

"No, no. He's joking," Jace jumps in quickly, "we'll take the promised reward. Thank you," he says, snatching the money out of the confused lady's hands. "Pleasure serving you today," he gives her something like a smile. "Message us next time you need something."

"We shouldn't do every job just for the money Beleren," Jura says while they pick up a free meal from the local tavern. "Saving that woman's child should not have a price."

"My price is a continued place of residence, pizza, margaritas, and a new shirt. That's really not going to change just because you started spouting sanctimonious shit."

Jura frowns at him disapprovingly so Jace adds, "You're just trying to show off your ridiculous muscles anyway. Don't feign altruism."

Jura's frown fades slightly in favor of a raised eyebrow so Jace continues in a deeper voice to mimic Jura's gravely baritone, "I always win my battles, I'm Gideon Jura. Admire my armor, my body sculpted by the gods, and my suggestively kinky skills with a whip."

Jura just turns away and snorts but his frown is completely gone so Jace considers that a win.

"So, when you were speaking to that woman," Jura says after a moment, "you said 'message us the next time you need something'."

"Yeah. So?"

"Us?" Jura asks, looking at Jace expectantly.

 _"What?"_ Jace says, giving Jura a look of disgust, "You have to admit this is working." He turns away to stare at his drink, "And we're getting more than twice the jobs I was getting on my own, so it's worth putting up with your priggish ways every day," Jace finishes with a shrug, feeling oddly embarrassed. Like he has admitted to _enjoying_ Jura's company or something. Which he doesn't. He really _really_ doesn't. At all. Which he shouldn't have to state anyway because the antagonism between them is obvious and all consuming.

He can still feel Jura staring at him and it's starting to make his skin crawl. _"What?!"_ Jace says turning back to glare at him. "What is it _now?"_

Jura just looks at him for a few more seconds before, "It would be quicker and more efficient for us, if you knew where my place of residence was and I, yours."

"Yeah...probably," Jace says warily, not liking where this is going. 

Jura continues to stare at him, just waiting. 

Jace makes a frustrated sound and then asks, "Is this where you trick me into giving you my address so you can sneak into my house and kill me in my sleep?"

The answer to that question was in fact yes...if you define 'sneak' as in 'stomp around very loudly' and 'kill me in my sleep' as in 'kill Jace's _chances_ at sleep so much so that he wishes for death'.

"Beleren we've got another job," Jura bellows somewhere to the right of Jace's bed.

"I was sleeping you dick," Jace mumbles into his pillow and burrows deeper into his covers.

"It's a time sensitive job," Jura says [loud, _so_ loud,] in way of explanation.

Which Jace chooses to ignore.

That is until Jura grabs him and shoves him and his gear _violently_ into the bathroom.

Jace showers quickly and stalks out scowling, then scowling more when he locates Jura as a target.

Jura just laughs and says, "You look like a drowned rat."

"You are anathema to me," Jace says flatly. "I will never forgive you."

So Jace was kind of looking forward to the moment when he could claim some payback because he finally found out about a job before Jura did. Jace planeswalks to Jura's 'place of residence' at the ass-crack of dawn but when he arrives that thought is replaced by a plethora of others. (And Jura's already awake anyway because he's _insane.)_

"You _live_ here?!" Jace looks around the spartan one-room temporary loggings. "This is _really_ horrid."

"The inn keeper allows me to stay without fare," Jura explains. "Food is likewise provided by the people of the town in exchange for protection and security."

Jace raises his eyebrows. "Suddenly your lack of monetary concern makes entirely too much sense," he says blandly.

"I don't need much," Jura replies unconcerned.

"Much? You don't have _anything_ Jura." Jace walks over to the one chest that looks like it could be Jura's and opens it. More armor and weapons. "Do you even _own_ normal clothes?" Jace asks, actually somewhat disturbed by the situation.

"Is what _you_ wear when you are not in your gear considered normal?" Jura asks cautiously.

"Yeah. One version of it," Jace answers.

"Then no. I own nothing like that."

Wow. "Okay," Jace says flatly, "When we're done today I'm taking you shopping and we're getting you normal clothes."

"I'd rather not," Jura says with a frown.

"You'd rather not," Jace repeats and then disregards the comment completely. "Well too bad, you don't get a choice."

And Jace didn't realize it at the time but he'd just found the most perfect way to get back at Jura.

"This makes showing off your biceps so much easier. I thought you would love that," Jace says absently, responding to some mild growling coming from Jura's direction. Jace is sitting on a chair in front the dressing rooms, feet propped up on another chair, skimming through a new spellbook and waiting patiently for Jura to model an outfit Jace "picked" out for him.

"Are you Jace Beleren the Planeswalker?" he is interrupted by a soft voice.

He looks up to find two very attractive girls, one red haired, the other chocolate skinned. "Hello ladies," Jace says in velvet tones, giving them his 'charming smile', "indeed, I am."

"Oh! We've heard so much about you!" they gush at him, "We just love..." And then, abruptly, he's lost the girls' attention. It is instead directed to...

"Okay, your stomach muscles are entirely unfair," Jace says to Jura. Then, "Why aren't you trying on the shirt?"

"It doesn't _fit_ Beleren," Jura barks.

"Sure it does," Jace says, smiling at Jura's scowl, "come on. Put it on," he eggs Jura on. Jura just glares, then exhales harshly with a dangerous rumble in the back of his throat. He turns quick and harsh, disappearing behind the curtain again. 

Jace turns back to the girls. "I'm here today with my sartorially challenged fri-acquaintance. We're trying to find some casual clothes for him. It might be useful to have a woman's opinion, would you ladies care to share your expertise?" But before the girls can answer Jace hears a low grunt-growl noise and he turns back to Jura.

And the shirt, well, it is indeed a bit tight. It shows off all of Jura's muscles and it's sculpted to his abs.

"Ladies, what do you think?" Jace asks teasingly, "Does the shirt fit?" Then he tries not to smirk as the women try not to faint and Jura scowls like he wishes it could actually set Jace on fire.

It is--really--quite--hilarious.

"Okay, okay. Get out of here ladies," Jace says, deciding to take pity on Jura, "The models always get what they want and Jura here wants to be left in peace." Then Jace watches Jura's shoulders relax as the girls leave and he starts to feel bad. He hadn't wanted to make Jura _that_ uncomfortable.

"Beleren, I'm done with this," Jura says testily.

"No, no. I'm sorry, just a few more," Jace says apologetically. "This is the real selection."

Jura glares at him, looking not particularly surprised, and takes the clothes from Jace roughly.

"Oh, don't be like that," Jace calls out to his retreating back, then, after a while, "Come on. How does it look?" 

Jura steps out in black jeans a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket. He looks good. Jace is a bit...jealous. He'll never have a body like that. "So..?" Jace asks.

"This is...sufficient," Jura says sourly.

Jace smirks at him. "Oh, you know you look good," he teases. "Sufficient my ass."

Jace has Jura try on a pair of blue jeans, three more shirts of varying color and another jacket. Everything looks fantastic and Jura buys it all. Possibly just to placate Jace but that doesn't bother Jace.

Anyway, he knows Jura actually likes his new clothes because he opts to wear the first outfit, instead of his gear, out of the store.

And because the day has been such a success Jace decides he wants to keep it going. "I think we should go out tonight," Jace says as they walk lazily back to Jura's place. "There's a game tonight between the Izzet team and the Boros team for the Ravnica Footy Penultimate. Come with me," Jace looks up at Jura but Jura isn't looking back. "Besides," Jace adds with a smirk, "you'll impress all the young ladies with your new look." 

Jura's sigh of thought sounds disturbingly reminiscent of a sleeping dragon. "...Fine," Jura says eventually, gruff like going to a game is a hardship or something.

"Good," Jace says because he's not sure how else to respond to that.

They drop off all Jura's stuff and get ready to planeswalk to the game, but first Jace examines Jura critically. "One last thing. Turn around," Jace says and surprisingly Jura just rolls his eyes and does as Jace says. Jace's eyebrows go up in surprise even though Jura can't see him.

Then Jace reaches up to gather Jura's [unexpectedly soft] hair and Jura tenses for a moment but, surprisingly [again], lets Jace continue without question. Once grouped Jace ties Jura's hair back with a leather strap he found at the store and bought while Jura changed.

"There," Jace says and Jura turns back to him. "Now you look [perfect](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-6vH4X8HkWZg/T5abY1T-y8I/AAAAAAAAP9w/rUzaw1FSfH0/s1600/XM_OUT_MAY12_03.jpg)," Jace adds, because Jura does.

They planeswalk and then walk to the stadium to find their seats. Jace had gotten the tickets for this game when he was with Nahiri, but now? Who would he take? Liliana? Jace snorts at that thought.

No, Jura seems like a good choice. Plus, he really starts to get into it. Pretty quickly he's rooting for the Boros Guild, which figures, Jura's made of the same self-righteous pomp as their ilk. Jace would have realized that if he'd stopped to think about it for a second.

It's a very close game and they end up competitively rooting against each other, each play a chance to rub it into the other man's face. It's fun. Even when Boros wins (Izzet lost due only to penalties) because Jura's inexperienced gloating is amusing as hell.

They get invited to a 'We-Would-Have-Won-If-Boros-Wasn't-Full-Of-Crazy-Law-Abiding-Assholes' party (Izzet people don't really need an excuse to throw a party), and Jace would really like to go but he'd prefer it if Jura came too. Jura's not Izzet but with the way he's dressed right now he'll fit in fine. "You want to go?" Jace asks hopefully.

"Whatever you want," Jura answers and Jace can't get a feel on his tone so he just takes the answer at face value.

"Alright," he says happily. And it's been a while since he's done anything like this; it's been nearly that long since he's met a girl for a one-off, so tonight is a great opportunity to catch up on lost time.

And it is _so_ easy, as always, to get the attention of a couple particularly cute blondes. Soon they're dancing and rubbing up on him and the end to the night is pretty much preordained.

Well, sort of.

Except...what about Jura?

Jace looks over to see Jura watching him intently, which is weird, but Jura's weird so he has an excuse. The next time Jace looks over, Jura's no longer looking his way and he seems really uncomfortable as an animated woman tries to seduce(?) him.

It's pretty amusing but Jace decides to save him. The girl just isn't that cute.

"No thank you ma'am," Jura is saying, "I'm sure your home is lovely but I'm here with a friend and I'm not seeking that kind of...activity this evening." He is looking more and more panicked. Oh Jura, you are so pitiful sometimes.

"But I'm sure your friend won't mind," the woman says, being annoyingly obtuse. Jace starts to scowl at her and then she continues, "I'd really like to show you-"

"He's not interested," Jace interrupts harshly, "beat it," he motions for her to leave with a jerk of his head. She looks like she's about to argue but then she takes in Jace's expression, then Jura's.

"Oh," she says snottily and then stomps off.

"Thank you," Jura says quietly once she's gone. Jace can barely hear him because it's getting more crowded where they are, leaning casually against the bar. Jace and Jura are getting jostled around, into each other and the other people, and Jura is getting really tense. Jace is pretty sure Jura's a 'don't touch me ever or I will kill you' kind of guy. But when Jace gets shoved into Jura again he notices Jura actually relaxes a fraction so Jace decides to stay there. What's a little leg contact between bros, right? It's not like they are playing footsie.

"Alright, let's find you a girl," Jace says when the influx to the bar finally dies down. "How about her?" Jace asks, nodding to a frankly gorgeous asian girl. "She's definitely giving you a look."

"No," Jura says bluntly, barely glancing at her.

Alright, no asians then. "So, blondes, brunettes, redheads, what's your poison?" Jace asks instead.

Jura snorts and then looks at Jace, wary and reluctant, "Brunets," he says softly.

"Well, there are a lot of cute brunettes in here. How about-"

"I really hate large groups of people," Jura interjects startling him.

Jace looks at him sharply and frowns. "Then why did you come?" he asks.

"You asked me to," Jura says simply, looking down at his feet and not up a Jace.

"Sorry," Jace says, feeling a little off. "Well, we can stay-in next time."

Jura continues to stare distinctly _not_ at Jace and then finally responds with a gruff, "Okay."

Jace sighs and shakes his head. Why is this man so difficult? "Let's leave," Jace says. If Jura's not going to enjoy this they can do something else. They leave the bar and walk back to Jace's but Jace starts to realize he doesn't really know what they could do when they get there. He really can't imagine Jura playing classic Metro-Android.

Jace lets them into his studio apartment and locks the door safely behind them. Then they just sort of stand there awkwardly in the entryway. Jace really can't think of _anything_ for them to do. They should probably call it a night?

Jura clears his throat loudly, "Well I should-"

"You should probably stay," Jace interjects. Jura looks up at him [finally] with a surprised expression. Jace rushes to explain, "It's late and I don't want you getting into any fights without me." Jura frowns at him so Jace feels the need to sigh and add, "I know you go gallivanting around to find battles when I'm not there." 

"I'm not afraid of-"

"I _know_ that. You're Gideon Jura, champion of the orphans, widows, little old ladies and...kittens or whatever." _You're a fucking tool,_ he resists adding. Barely. "You have a thing about saving every hapless creature you come by," he continues, "But your stupid white-knight gig is going to get you killed someday. You don't know your limits because you haven't reached them yet."

"I didn't realize you cared Beleren," Jura says, his tone amused.

"I don't," Jace says sharply in response, "I just," Jace growls mildly, "I don't want you dying when I'm not there." Wait, that doesn't sound right, "Or when I _am_ there. It's bad for business," he adds.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep my alleged limits in mind."

Jura still sounds annoyingly amused and Jace just sighs because that's probably as good as he's going to get. "Just sleep on my couch, okay?" Jace ignores the slight note of pleading that crept into his voice. Jura finally looks at Jace seriously. He nods and goes to get blankets for himself out of Jace's closet. "Thanks," Jace says quietly, still feeling off.

He's climbing into his bed, up the stairs from Jura, when he hears a thump on his roof. Jace can hear Jura hop up alarmed in response.

"It's fine, I know who that is," Jace calls down to him, "Go back to sleep." Jace steps up the helix-staircase and out onto the roof. "Mentor," he says in greeting to the great dragon who raised him.

"Jace," Niv-Mizzet says back. Then calmly, as if unconcerned, he continues, "There is more unrest in the guilds."

"I've been hearing about it." Jace responds, and then sits down on his roof, feet dangling over the side. He waits. He knows Niv has more to say but being thousands-of-years-old means you're never in a rush for anything.

"The Dimir are even quieter than normal," Niv finally says. The wind changes direction and brings the smell of the nearby waterfalls to them. It's actually surprisingly quiet in Jace's part of Izzet at night. "Heretic factions are forming in Boros," Niv continues. They do this sometimes. Niv talks, Jace waits and listens. Most people don't know it, but Jace has the patience of a cleric. "Rakdos stirs." And, well, that's just terrible news. "The Golgari extremists are rumored to have a new weapon. Their vendetta against Izzet has not been forgotten," Niv turns to him, "I want you to keep that in mind."

"I will. Of course," Jace says to Niv's concerned command. "Thank you."

"Someone else is here," Niv says after a moment and it's a statement with the question _who?_ weaved in.

"Gideon Jura," Jace answers. "He's a planeswalker," he adds, oddly defensive.

"I know of him," Niv says, "Is he all that they say he is?"

"Yeah," Jace answers, "He's strong, talented, loyal. You might want to meet him someday, or at least watch him fight. It's phenomenal."

"Indeed," is Niv's only response. Then after a long pause, where they just stare out across the Ravnica ecumenopolis night-scape, "He is worth your time?"

Jace takes a deep breath of the air; steam, coal, ocean. "Yeah," he says, "he's worth it."

"Good."

And Jura is. Not only do they work well together, they get along. It only makes sense for them to learn from each other too.

"After we get this loot back from the merfolk," Jace says to Jura a few days later, "we're going to Zendikar and you're going to work on those spells I was talking about." Jura's lack of spell knowledge is truly appalling.

Jura makes a face to that, then, "Fine. Then we work on your combat skills."

Ugh, combat, but _"Fine._ Deal."

And Jura was learning, and Jace was learning. They were just good together. Plus it was finally another way for them to hang out, you know, when they weren't killing things. Though they were trying that "normal" hangout thing again tonight. Hopefully it would go better than last time.

"I got these for you," Jace says setting two draft mugs on Jura's side table. "Your total lack of sundries offends me." Also because Jura needed _something._ How can someone seriously have _no_ possessions? "So, what are we doing tonight?" Jace asks before Jura has a chance to respond.

Jura looks up at him from his seat on the bed. "Chandra invited me to dinner tonight with her and Nahiri."

Oh. That's...unfortunate. It's not like their plans were written in stone or anything, but Jace was pretty sure they had been on the same page about tonight. "Fun," Jace says, just a touch too sarcastic.

"I would like to go," Jura continues.

"Yeah, sure, I understand," Jace says nonchalantly and shrugs.

"I would like it if you came with me."

Jace looks at him sharply, surprised...Really?

"You want me to come have dinner with my ex-girlfriend and her girlfriend who is _also_ my ex-girlfriend?" Jace gives Jura _a look_ but Jura doesn't acknowledge how ridiculously bad that idea sounds. Actually Jura looks...like he's almost pouting and begging/demanding Jace to go with him. The expression is so off-putting that Jace hears his voice say, "okay," before he can stop it.

Then Jura smiles. It's a small [almost shy] smile but, wow, it really makes him look different. It would really charm the ladies. As it is, it's leaving Jace a bit breathless.

"You should smile more often Jura," Jace says quietly, "It's a good look for you." Then Jura actually looks alarmed, like he hadn't realized he was smiling, and just like that the glimpse of sunlight is gone. Damn.

So, to the ex-girlfriends. Glorious. "Shall we?" he asks, trying to keep the dread out of his voice.

But with the girls Jura looks happy. They are his friends, so Jace decides to try a little harder to get along.

"Well Chandra, how are things?" he asks her. They've found themselves standing alone as Jura and Nahiri are chatting about something.

"Better with you out of my life," she says and his eyebrows rise.

"Ouch Chandra, that hurts." He gives her an injured expression and puts his hand over his heart.

Her scowl slides away and she says much more nicely. "Sorry. I'm doing really well actually." She looks over at Nahiri, "She makes me really happy." And Jace is really happy _for_ her. He's pretty sure she knows it, but he actually feels really bad about hurting her. She was probably the best friend he'd ever had.

"How are you doing?" she asks softly, turning back to him.

"Good," Jace nods once. "Things have been good," he says glancing over at Jura.

She studies him for a second and then smiles, "You seem quite fond of Gideon."

"What? _No,"_ Jace says with a face of disgust, "He such a tool. He drives me nuts."

"I'm sure he does," she says and then bites her lip, trying not to laugh at him. Jace can't help but smile back at her.

Chandra looks back at Jura so Jace does too. "He's so awkward," Jace says, "even around you guys." He watches Nahiri fasten a chained pendant, a gift from the girls, around his neck. Jura's back is as straight as a board. "Does he relax around anyone?"

"More than he does with us?" Chandra answers, "Not that I know of." She sounds a little sad about it too.

And Jace has noticed that Jura doesn't let anyone touch him. Not anyone but Chandra and to a lesser degree Nahiri. And Jace. Jura actually seems the most comfortable touching Jace. Maybe it's because he doesn't have to worry about accidentally hurting him? Or because of the outrageous number of hours they spend together on a daily basis?

Regardless, it makes him feel important. Like maybe he is Jura's best friend. Even closer than Chandra.

Well, he certainly isn't best friends with Chandra anymore. He can't seem to stop making her angry even though he has no idea what he's doing wrong.

"Do you always have to be so selfish?" Chandra asks after yet another imagined infraction. They are eating dinner around Chandra's counter table. Jace and Jura are on a couple stools on one side, Chandra and Nahiri on the other.

"Of course," Jace answers her, "It's a good look for me."

"No, it's really not," Chandra says, "It always looks like you're making plans to do something...pernicious. Awful."

"Only to you dear. Every night. And with creative enthusiasm."

Chandra frowns at him and then Jura kicks him under the table. "Forgive my friend," Jura says, "He does not seem to possess any restraint." Jura looks at him with a positive quirk to his lips. "I can't keep him from attempting to seduce every female in sight, regardless of propriety."

Jace smiles and says in a falsely sweet tone, "Oh, you're just jealous darling." Then, sotto voce, "he's cranky because he isn't getting all of my attention."

Nahiri looks between them, a small grin forming on her face. "You two bicker like an old married couple." 

"Yes, well," Jace says to prolong the lighthearted teasing, "Jura and I are actually in a clandestine relationship. We just weren't ready to tell you yet," but nobody laughs and the girls give him dirty looks. He can't help feeling like he's missing something important.

But, speaking of relationships, he needs to find a new girl. Lili's really not a girlfriend. More like a very dangerous and exotic fuck buddy who isn't actually a buddy. Unfortunately they are on a booty-call-only basis and Jace doesn't get to make the calls.

And, well, lately he's been really libidinous after battling. It must be the regular activity, stamina or something. But every night he is fisting himself raw because he's so worked up and so ready. But he just hasn't had enough time for a pick-up or a proper girlfriend. He's always busy.

Like right now. Jura is violently waking him up [again] and manhandling him into the bathroom. Damn this sucks.

"Be quick Beleren," Jura commands, "we don't have much time."

"Fuck you," Jace yells back through the door and then ignores everything else Jura says.

He jumps in the shower with hopes that it will coax him to consciousness. Plus, he'd woken up with a hard-on so it might just be easier to take care of it now. He'd been having that dream again. The one with the hands and the touching and Jace arching up into them and the grabbing and rough kissing pinned up against the wall. Jace usually isn't into submission or loving that rough but this morning it's really turning him on. He's getting painfully hard just thinking about it.

He puts some soap on his hand and reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock, "Fuck that feels good." He's _really_ worked up this morning and before long he is sliding his hand fast and hard thinking about those hands on him, touching him, claiming him--feels _so damn good._ He leans forward to support himself with his free hand, lets his eyes close, and his head drop down. Yes, _fuck, he's almost-_

Jura pounds his fist on the door, "Beleren, we must leave now!"

"Shut the fuck up Jura," Jace yells a touch desperate. _He's so close, just don't-_

 _"Jace!"_ Jura growls loudly in response but Jace is there, a spike of arousal shoots through him and _\--fuck yes--_ that's all it takes. It feels like his orgasm is ripped out of him it's so intense. _"Oh, fuck,"_ he says in surprise.

He lets out a broken moan which fades into fast breaths. Wow, that was--but as he comes down off it he realizes that, shit, he'd said that out loud, hadn't he? Jura might have heard it. Damn that's...awkward.

Right, so, hurry. Because Jura's in a tizzy about something.

Jace gets washed and out in no time and looks for Jura so he can scowl at him.

Except Jura is _not_ looking at him. So Jura heard him. _Great._ In fact, Jura seems opposed to looking anywhere even _near_ Jace and for some reason this just irks Jace more.

"What's the problem," he asks testily.

"It's Sarkhan," Jura answers curtly, back ram-rod straight.

"What about him?" Jace tries again.

"He's at the Eye of Ugin," Jura says sharply, "He's trying to free the eldrazi."

"Fuck," oh, this is really really bad. "Why didn't you _say_ something?" Jace demands.

"I _did,"_ Jura shoots back.

"Oh," shit. fuck. damn. "Let's go," he says because there's nothing he can do to fix that now.

They planeswalk to the temple in Zendikar. There are a couple of soldiers standing near the entrance. "We made the call. We'd like to help," one of them says annoyingly.

"Go back," Jace commands and then disregards them as he and Jura stride in.

"Sarkhan, this is mad," Jace says in a firm reasonable tone when they find him. Thankfully he hadn't made any progress opening the eldrazi’s prison. Sorin does good work.

"Let the eldrazi lie," Jace continues. "You don't want the disaster and death their wake will cause this world."

"No, Jace, that is exactly what I want," Sarkhan says, a maniacal grin sliding onto his face.

"Shit," Jace says softly. Jura nods and just runs at him, whipping his sural through the air with elegant form. But the blades bounce off something several feet from Sarkhan's body.

"Shit," Jace says again, louder. Sarkhan’s enchanted, Strength of Insanity, Jace recognizes. Shit, shit, shit. Jura can't do _anything._ And Jace really isn't very good at Disenchant.

Well, he _has_ to try. It could maybe--

But it _fails._ He just isn't strong enough at channeling white mana yet.

Then Jace hears a scream from behind him. He turns to see one of those idiotic guides being ripped and stretched in to a large dragon. Fuck, that. When he turns back to Sarkhan, the man is actually laughing, deranged. It's an unnerving sound.

Well, now they have Sarkhan and a dragon to contend with. Okay, well Jace will—

But Jura does his macho hero call and the dragon comes after him.

"You can't do anything to it," Jace yells, "they are all enchanted!"

"Would you rather it come after _you?"_ Jura shoots back at him.

Jace quickly tries to Unsummon it. He doesn't like the idea of that dragon crashing into Jura, even though Jura should be fine. But as Jace goes to cast the spell, his form stutters and it fails. Fuck, "Someone else is here," Jace calls out in warning to Jura. And that Mental Misstep, it had the feel of... "Bolas. Bolas is here somewhere."

Another scream tells Jace the last guide is dead and they have one more dragon to fight. Why wouldn't those idiots just leave when Jace told them to?

Well, they need to do something quick. It is starting to look pretty bad for them. "Okay Jura, you have to Disenchant Sarkhan. I can't do it, but you can, I know you can."

Jura glances at him and nods. He focuses, carefully goes through the motions Jace taught him, and successfully Disenchants Sarkhan and the dragons.

"Yes. Good," Jace says in relief and then he sends both dragons to Sleep. Jace turns to Sarkhan but he is using a dark spell to increase his casting rate. Fuck.

Jura mans up to attack Sarkhan again but then Sarkhan holds up his hand and Jura stops. He turns around slowly and then comes back toward Jace, picking up speed. Act of Treason, Jace thinks in dismay.

"Jura, don't," Jace says as Jura raises his whip, "Don't let him control you." But Jura's eyes look crazy and it's like he doesn't even recognize Jace.

Then, as if Sarkhan is just getting _bored,_ he sends a Banefire for four damage at Jace.

"Shit," Jace says but quickly dissolves it with a Counterspell. At least the spell seems to have distracted Jura from his whip. Instead he walks up, right in front of Jace. The man grabs the front of Jace's robes and pulls him forward and partway suspended in the air.

"Gideon, please don't," Jace begs and he reaches out to Jura's face with his gloveless left hand.

When his skin makes contact Jura's eyes slide shut and a frown forms on his face. "Jace?" he whispers without opening his eyes.

"Yeah," Jace says relieved. But Jura's not out of it yet. His arms shake as he tries to lower Jace and he ends up throwing Jace away from himself instead.

Jace gets up, not really injured, and moves back over to him. "You okay?" He looks up at Jura, worried.

"Yeah," Jura says, but he looks shaken. His hands are squeezed into fists so tight his knuckles are white.

Jace reaches out and lets his fingers slide across the top of Jura's fist. "Okay," Jace says softly, "let's kick this crazy fucker's ass. We got this." 

"Agreed," Jura says in a growl, but he seems steadier.

The dragons attack but now they are ready. Jace sends one dragon Into The Roil while Jura severs the other's head with a whip.

But then Sarkhan uses some of that welled up energy into an uncounterable Banefire directed at Jura. It's going to kill him.

No! And Jace needs to do _something--_ but he's used all his energy--he can't counter it, _what can he--_

Misdirect.

Yes. He takes all his knowledge of one spell, Erasure he chooses quickly, and sacrifices it forever to transform it into the energy needed for the spell. He throws everything he has into it and guides the pillar of fire around Jura and back at Sarkhan. Oh, fuck yes, Jace thinks in relief. Success.

Sarkhan bellows as the fire burns him and he quickly planeswalks away. But then they hear a defending roar. Close. Much too close. The ground starts shaking. Magma Quake, _strong enough to kill both Jace and Jura._ No, no, no, no! Jace has _nothing_ left to _give._ He can't do _anything._ The wave of rock and lava ripples by.

But Jace is unhurt. How? He looks around. He's protected by a Shelter. What..?

A Shelter _Jura_ made.

 _But what about..._ fuck _Jura!_

Jace runs over and kneels down next to him. Jura is sprawled on the broken ground and he's not moving. Jace puts his hands on Jura's face. _"Gideon,"_ Jace says, the name sticking in his throat.

"Yeah?" Jura answers, quiet and gravely, to Jace's surprise.

"You're alive?!" Jace's voice is full of ridiculous amounts of hope and surprise.

"It appears so," Jura says weakly, meeting Jace's eyes and then searching Jace's face as if checking _him_ for damage. Jace reaches to the pendant around Jura's neck. It's glowing. And it's...a Scale of Chiss-Goria.

"This is what the girls gave you?" Jace looks back and holds Jura's eyes. Jura doesn't say anything but he doesn't need to. "They saved your life," Jace says softly in awe.

They stay there for a moment. Jura down and Jace still touching his face with the palm of his left hand. Jace watches as Jura heals and he feels all the tension just seep out of him. "You scared the shit out of me," Jace says, his voice coming out oddly gentle.

When Jura looks strong enough to stand Jace gets up and offers his hand. Jura takes it and Jace pulls him clumsily up. (Jura is _quite_ heavy.) They bump together and Jace has to put his arm around Jura to steady them both.

And then he looks up and Jura looks down at him, his eyes smiling. And it starts to sink in. They're _okay._ They did it. They _won._ Jace feels elated and a huge smile forms on his face. Jura looks back at him, surprised, and then _smiles back._ A real, full, smile. Jace doesn't think, he just acts, and Jura's face is already angled down and Jace's is already angled up and they are close, so close, that Jace leans forward the smallest amount and it brings their lips together. His eyes slide shut and he feels Jura's lips pressing back against his, making this a real kiss, but then Jura grabs Jace's shoulders and pushes him away.

"Don't," Jura says gruffly.

Jace's eyes widen as he realizes what he has just done. "Fuck. I don't know why I just did that," he shakes his head and steps back sharply, "fuck I'm sorry. Jura I..."

"Go," Jura says, his voice sounding pained? "Go dammit." Jace just stares at him. He's never heard Jura's voice sound like that before. When Jace still doesn't move, Jura demands louder, "Jace just _go,_ please," so Jace does what Jura asks, and planeswalks away.

Jace walks into his apartment, slams his door, and runs his fingers through his hair. Then he starts pacing.

Wow, he really just _fucked up._ Why did he do that? What was he thinking?

He _wasn't_ thinking.

But Jace is _always_ thinking. He's famous for his ability to _think._

He should go apologize for his bout of temporary insanity. Right now. Jace steps toward his door and then promptly turns back around.

No, _not_ right now.

Jace is disturbed to realize he isn't entirely sure he wouldn't try to do it _again._

He sits down on his couch and puts his head in his hands. What the fuck just happened?

He kissed Jura. Jace just _kissed_ Jura. And liked it. And he wants to kiss Jura _again._

But Jace isn't _gay._ And Jura is like _non-sexual_ or something. And Jace just...thought it was a good idea to _kiss him._ What _the hell,_ Jace?

He decides the best plan is just to go to bed. His bought of insanity should be gone in the morning. Things can only get better from here.

Except they don't because Jace has that dream again. The one with the hands and the manhandling but this time he _knows_ those hands. He distressingly realizes that they are the same in every dream and that they belong to one very annoying and enthralling man whom Jace knows really well.

He's so fucked.

He needs to go talk to someone. Maybe.

Liliana? It's the best he can come up with.

He planeswalks to her castle. "I'm attracted to Jura," he says without prelude, "I don't know what to do. I'm having a gay crisis."

"Although I find this immensely amusing Jace, why are you bringing it to me?" she says without looking at him.

"I need to talk to someone," Jace says a little desperate.

"Try Chandra," Liliana says offhandedly.

"Chandra hates me."

"Not as much as you think she does," Liliana says, rolling her eyes and using a tone like he is being purposefully stupid.

"But she's friends with Jura," Jace adds, "That would be really awkward."

"Probably," she says with a sigh, "But Jace, I just do not care." 

Jace scowls at her. "Bitch," he says but she just smirks at him.

"Okay, just," Jace says frustrated, "go to the Zendikar thing with me tomorrow."

The Zendikans are throwing a party for Jace, Jura, Chandra, Nissa and Sorin. Jace was just going to go with Jura, but now?

He shows up and sees that Jura brought Elspeth. They had the same idea apparently. And right now Jura is kind of politely ignoring Jace and paying entirely too much attention to Elspeth. Jace _really_ wants to talk to him. To apologize and say he didn't mean it and that they should stay partners.

Except Jace is really _not_ sure that he didn't mean it. And he's really _not_ sure if he wants to just be partners or friends or whatever it is that they are that doesn't really have a label. He's not sure because he thinks he wants more but he's _really_ not ready for that thought. On multiple levels. A big one being that _he isn't gay._

"Chandra, I need to talk to you," he pulls her to the side when it looks like she is about to sneak away.

"Yeah Jace, what is it?" Chandra says shortly.

"I, uh,..." how does he say this? "I like Jura," he blurts.

"You do seem to get along," Chandra says warily.

"No," Jace shakes his head, then rolls his eyes, "I mean yes," not the point, "I mean _like._ Like I'm _sexually attracted_ to Jura." Oh gods, he just said that outloud.

Chandra signs, "Yeah, I know,"

 _"What?"_ Jace says, freaking out a little, "How do you know? Did he already tell you?"

"Gideon knows?!" she asks her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah. It would be pretty hard not to notice when _I kissed him!"_

"You kissed him?!" her voice is getting more and more high pitched.

"Yeah. I just," Jace makes a frustrated sound, "I don't know, there was this moment and we were excited, we'd just beat Sarkhan, and there was some closeness and I didn't think about it, I just kissed him." He glances around at nothing and then, "I feel like a total idiot. But I realized that I still wanted it. I want him." He curls in on himself. He probably looks pretty pathetic right now. "What the hell?" he adds frustrated, "I'm not even _gay._ And Jura is like non-sexual. I bet thoughts of sex never even enter his mind."

Chandra just stares at him for a long moment and then she finally says the last thing he expected to hear. "No. Gideon is gay, Jace. Like _really_ gay. How did you not notice?"

 _"No,_ you did not just tell me that. I _do not_ know that...fuck." _This is possible,_ his brain points out enthusiastically. _You can have him._ "I'm so fucked," Jace says putting his hands to his head.

Chandra lets out a giggle. "No Jace, you just want to be," she says with amusement in her voice. He turns to her and glares.

"This is not funny," he says sourly.

"It's a little funny," she says, biting her lip.

Jace looks at her, then "He _manhandles_ me Chandra. Why the hell do I _like_ that?"

"Well, he _is_ very attractive," she offers.

"Yeah," Jace says in a tortured voice, "I know."

And now that he's noticed he can't un-notice. The way Jura moves suddenly has _sexual_ implications. The looks between them mean more. Jura not meeting his eyes is suddenly a _really big deal._ Damn, he's so fucked.

But it's worse than that because it's not _just_ sexual. Jace thinks Jura's nobleness is attractive and his terrible social skills and his ridiculous swagger. Jace pretty much likes everything about Jura. And that is really fucking _terrifying_ because it has never happened to him before.

"I don't know what to do," he says to Niv later. "He's a _guy_ and he's kind of _crazy."_

"Does that really matter to you?" Niv asks after a pause.

"No, I guess not," Jace answers with a sigh. And what does that say about him?

"You'll figure it out," his mentor says, "you always do."

And that does help. He decides to try this. _So,_ how does someone go about seducing a guy? A tough manly violent type of guy?

Wow, this sounds impossible.

So guys are pretty straight forward right? Most of them anyway. Maybe Jace should just ask? Yeah, that's probably...a good idea. Just ask after they finish a job. Simple. Ask Jura on a date. No big deal.

Except it feels like a big deal standing here in front of Jura about to watch him leave. And Jace is nervous. Why is he nervous? He's _ridiculously_ nervous. He _never gets nervous._

"Good fight Beleren. I will see you tomorrow," Jura says and, _now, Jace,_ ask him _now._

"Jura, I was wondering--you might be busy--there's this thing--but you probably--people, you know--" Jace says with a shrug. And, no, he _doesn't_ know Jace, how could he if you don't complete a _single sentence._ Excellent demonstration of anacolutha. _Try again._ Tell him--that you want to take him--on a date--to listen to a band--but you're worried he won't want to--because there might be too many people. 

"Sorry. I mean, you're not busy, I heard about a band, there could be a crowd, figured I could ask-" No, no, this isn't right _either._ You're leaving out words [asyndeton] because you're talking too fast. _Slow, the fuck down._

"Because, music you might like, I thought..." [anastrophy] Jace takes a deep breath and tells his brain that it is _not helping._

"I'm trask to if you'd late me?" Oh, god. Stop. _Just stop._

And he's graduated to portmanteau. Jace puts his hands on his head in distress. _What the hell?!_ "I'm a complete affront to rhetoric right now." And of course _that sentence_ came out just _fine._ "Fuck my life."

Jura looks at him, adorably concerned. "Are you...ill?" he asks.

"No, I...I'm just going to go now," Jace slumps, defeated, "I'll um, see you tomorrow." And then Jace planeswalks _\--the fuck--_ out of there, as quickly as possible.

Well, that was an unmitigated disaster. Jace thumps his head against his front door. Damn that was fucking...fucking...

He turns around to lean his back against the door and slide down. What is he _doing?_ He hates feeling this way. So confused. And scared. A bunch of really foreign emotions.

Maybe this whole Jura thing is a bad idea. Maybe it's not actually about Jura. Maybe Jace is just starved for touch of any kind? Yeah, that might be it. Only one way to test it.

He heads to a bar with the intention of finding a hook-up. Any cute girl. Easy. A drink and some flirting and she's hanging on his every word and repeatedly glancing at his lips. Easy. He has her. All he has to do now is ask or lean in.

And that's when he sees Chandra. She meets his surprised look with an angry one and then storms out of the bar. He gets up to run after her.

"I'm sorry," he says chasing after her. "I'm sorry. I...fuck, stop, dammit." He grabs her arm and spins her around.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," she says, yanking her arm out of his grasp, "I just thought you were actually going to try for something _real_ for once."

"I...dammit...I'm just scared, okay?" he says, willing her to understand, "I don't know what to do with myself. I've never cared this much and I don't know how to handle it." He stares up at the sky because he doesn't want to look at her while he says this, "I'm terrified that I'm going to fuck it up. I don't know why I thought this would help or just end it all before I got in too deep."

"Well," she says harshly, "did it help?"

"No," he huffs an incredulous laugh as he realizes the truth, "fuck no. I'm in too deep already." Wow, he is such an idiot. "What do you think I should do?" he asks looking back at her, lost.

"Fuck, Jace. Don't you have anyone better than your ex-girlfriend to talk to about your relationship problems?"

Jace holds her eyes with a pitiful look. "No," he says quietly.

Chandra's expression softens, "Damn." She looks away, thinking, then, "He's my friend Jace." 

"I'm your friend too, right?" Jace asks.

She pauses a moment and then gives him a small but real smile. "Yeah, you're my friend too." Jace gives her a shade of a smile. "Man, he's really got you mixed up, doesn't he?" she says surprised, "I've never seen you like this."

He drops his head. "It's just, ugh, I don't know," he looks back up and glares unfocused into the distance. Trying again he says, "I know he's not perfect. He has emotional issues bigger than Marit Lage and some really awful shit must have happened to him. And I want to know. I want to know _all about it._ But I'll wait." He turns and looks at her imploringly, "When have I _ever_ been willing to just _wait_ for knowledge? Wait without any promise of ever getting it?"

She just shakes her head. The question doesn't need to be answered.

"I know he's not perfect," Jace says again, "Fuck no, he is _really not_ perfect. But I...don't want to be with anybody else."

She bites her lip looking torn.

"He likes you," she says finally, "he likes you a whole lot Jace. Like _that."_ She reaches out to grab his arm, making sure she has all of his attention. "Just don't hurt him. He'll never forgive you like I did."

He nods. He really hopes he can do what she asks.

And Jace tries to see it. To see if Jura really likes him, like she said.

And then he sees it.

The way Jura moves, the way he is extra careful to keep Jace safe during battles. The looks Jura gives him, even the way he studiously _avoids_ touching Jace now. It's all saying, I _care._

A _lot._

He's trying to figure out what to do about it, and he's decided to just _say it_. So after work, just before Jura walks into his inn, Jace grabs his arm. He’s picked an empty alley so they won't have any unwanted audience. "Gideon," Jace says and then can't continue. He's breathing too fast, he’s so nervous.

But then Jura grabs his robes and shoves him up against the wall.

"You need to stop driving me crazy Beleren," Jura growls. Jace's breathing shifts from fast to irregular. "Jace," Jura says much softer, begging Jace with his eyes, "Please just stop."

"Stop doing what? I don't know what I'm doing," Jace says breathlessly. Jura just shakes his head like he is saying no, or trying to clear it, Jace can't interpret the motion. "I don't know what I'm doing," Jace repeats, "but I want you so fucking bad."

The sound Jura makes is primal and pained. "This is a bad idea," he says and leans forward fractionally to rest his forehead against Jace's.

"I know," Jace says quietly.

"This is a really bad idea," Jura repeats.

"I know," Jace whispers and he sounds embarrassingly needy and affected.

Gideon makes a desperate growling noise in the back of his throat and takes Jace's mouth harshly with his.

Jace opens his mouth to Jura and their tongues slide together and he feels claimed and desired and the feeling makes him moan deep and avowed. He willingly gives himself up to Jura's control.

Gideon moves his hands up from Jace's robes to cup his face and he moans almost like a whine. Jace never thought he would hear Jura make a sound like that.

Then Gideon trails his hands down Jace's chest to grab his waist and he pulls Jace's body against himself. Jace breaks their mouths apart. "Not here," he manages, "My place."

"Okay," Gideon says against his lips and kisses him once again.

Gideon steps back and Jace tries to collect himself. "Okay," he says running a hand through his hair absently, "I'll, uh, see you there?"

Gideon nods and Jace responds with a nervous echo of the motion and then planeswalks. He appears in the middle of his living room and throws his cloak onto the couch distractedly. Then he waits.

Except Gideon doesn't come. Jace waits more, and still Gideon isn't there. He starts to pace.

Why isn't he here? Is this not what Gideon wanted? Was Jace pushing it? Should he go back to Jura's place and beg for forgiveness?

"Jace," he hears Gideon say softly behind him. He turns around to see Gideon in the center of his living room. He's wearing normal clothes. That white shirt and those black jeans.

He looks awkward and beautiful.

"Uh, hi," Jace says nervously. And he has to say _something._ To give Gideon an out if he wants it, "I-"

"Don't," Gideon says and then he is across the room and pushing Jace up against the wall again. Jace's mouth is claimed but this time he grabs Gideon's waist and pulls their bodies together. Except he can't feel anything; Jace is wearing too many clothes.

"Shit, this..." he says against Gideon's lips and Gideon steps back a fraction. Jace resists the urge to pull Gideon to him again.

Gideon searches Jace's expression and then Jace notices his white battle paint is rubbing off onto Gideon's face. Jace realizes he really has it bad because even _that_ looks hot on Gideon. Fuck.

And Gideon seems to realize what Jace was trying to say without words and he starts taking Jace's gear off him [buckles, straps, latches, ties,] with practice like ease. Like maybe he had studied and imagined taking them off Jace a hundred times. _Fuck._

When Jace is left only in his pants he reaches under Gideon's shirt to pull it off of him. Then Jace looks at Gideon's chest and stomach. He moans and reaches out to run his hands over Gideon's body. "I want to...I want you. Fuck, I want to-" he tries to say.

"No you don't," Gideon says and then he planeswalks them up a floor to Jace's bedroom. "You want this," he says against Jace's neck, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist and then trailing a hand down to grab Jace's ass. "You'll have me inside you," he says in a deep but soft growl.

"Fuck yes," Jace breathes. That's exactly what he wants.

Gideon latches onto Jace's neck and Jace loses all coherent thought. He vaguely realizes Gideon is unfastening his pants, but it doesn't register until Gideon drops down to his knees and pulls the last two pieces of clothing off him.

 _Then_ Gideon takes Jace's cock in his mouth and, _oh fuck,_ and Gideon is way better at this than anyone else Jace has ever known. He doesn't know what sounds he is making but Gideon hums around him like an answer. He feels a slicked finger at his entrance but when it doesn't go any further Jace realizes Gideon is waiting, for permission. He nods and makes a mangled noise of consent. Then he feels Gideon enter him. Jace tenses but then forces himself to relax, giving Gideon everything.

And after a moment it starts to feel good. Then Gideon moves and it feels--oh, fuck-- _really_ good. And Gideon doesn't stop. It's like he is systematically tearing Jace apart in the best possible way. And when Jace is feeling so much he thinks it's going to drive him insane, Gideon pulls out, stands up, and actually picks Jace up and moves him to the bed.

And they are going to do this. They are actually going to do this. And Jace is worried about it hurting and he's worried about feeling demeaned, but he is ready to try. 

He needn't have worried. Gideon arranges him so he is on his back, legs on Gideon's shoulders and then he kisses Jace's leg and slowly slides in. Jace feels very full, and he's not sure if he likes it, but then Gideon slides out and back in and hits that _\--fuck--_ and that's a way better feeling then he was expecting.

Gideon does it again and Jace's brain is flooded with "yes, fuck, _more."_ He looks up and Gideon looks back at him, amazed, and the way he's looking at Jace, like Jace is something special and perfect and treasured. Jace closes his eyes against it and drops his mouth open in an unabashed moan. Then he looks back up and tightens intentionally around Gideon.

 _"Jace,"_ Gideon moans surprised and then wraps his hand around Jace's erection. And with the cock in his ass hitting that perfect spot and the hand around his cock moving in sync with Gideon's body, Jace can't last. "Fuck yes. _Gideon,"_ he says as he comes and Gideon lets out a whimper-moan and comes with him.

Afterwards, Gideon cleans Jace up affectionately, which is another thing Jace didn't think Gideon would do. But it's like Gideon just can't get _enough_ of touching Jace. Then Gideon crawls into the bed behind him and cuddles Jace up against his chest. Jace falls asleep thinking that this was definitely better than he thought it would be. Much better. Ridiculously better. _Unbelievably better._

The next morning however...

Is _so_ awkward.

They wake up in each other's arms. And that part is really good, but when they get up Jace can't think of anything to say. He can't talk about work. And the only other thing that comes to mind is admitting that last night was less pain and more pleasure than he’d thought it would be, and that statement would be a _flagrant injustice_ to what this is to him.

So they get dressed in silence. Jace finishes first and sits down on his bed. Gideon is avoiding his eyes again.

And this is ridiculous. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he blurts out with amusement. Fortunately his tone implies he has no intention of stopping.

"Neither do I," Gideon replies, a small relieved smile forming on his face as he meets Jace’s eyes.

"Oh, good," Jace says, with real mirth in his voice.

"But I want this, with you," Gideon says, his look serious and warm. And with that one phrase Jace feels better. He feels like this, this thing that they are doing, this weird undefined new thing, is going to work. And that it's going to be great.

"I want this too," he replies softly.

\-------

_When Jace first met Gideon, it was not love at first sight._

"If you _ever_ do something like this again I swear I will kill you," Jace yells in Gideon's face.

 _Nor was it love the second time._

"I can't believe you fucking tried to take on Bolas without me! I cannot even express the monumental idiocy this is, you fucking insane asshole!"

_Or third. Or thirty-seventh._

"I hate you," Jace says and then he pulls Gideon towards him and takes Gideon's lips with his, their mouths crashing together in a rough and desperate kiss.

_But now at the sight of the big blond idiot, Jace feels so much love that it kind of feels like he's choking on it._

"You made me worry, which I hate, and you forced me to run after you, which is demeaning," Jace kisses him again, "I hate you so much right now."

"I'm sorry," Gideon says against his mouth. "I'm sorry. I love you too."

Someone clears their throat loudly behind them [Sorin], and they reluctantly break apart. Jace turns to see Sorin's smirk and Chandra's smile and Garruk's...expression that Jace can't really decipher.

"Uh, I brought friends," he tells Gideon awkwardly.

"As touching as this reunion is, " Bolas interjects, "and by that I mean disgusting, I would quite like to get on to the part where I destroy everything you've ever loved." Bolas is ultimately the most cruel being Jace has ever known. And that's saying something.

Sorin speaks up loudly. "I think not," he says confidently. His tone patrician and melodic.

Then Garruk lets out a loud and frankly terrifying roar.

"Bring it on bitch," Jace says looking straight into Bolas's glowing green eyes.

And then Jace feels a smile form on his face as he hears Gideon bellow, _"Fight me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I think to be completely fair, there should be more parts to this Planeswalkers For Equality; a het story and a non-human story. But I, however, am not going to write them. If someone wants to and they feel like giving me a present I vote for Karn/Jhoria as the non-human pairing because they are pretty darn cute.
> 
> Update: Karn/Jhoria is now a thing guys! Check out [Silver and Gold](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10183366/1/Silver-and-Gold) written by the lovely [Mara Lea](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10183366/1/Silver-and-Gold).


End file.
